The Book's Secrets
by Laysi246
Summary: When Nico and Percy get the Godess of Magic,Hecate, mad she punishes them by putting them in a book, without realizing it was a diary. On a quest to find their way out they uncover some secrets that they weren't meant to read. Percico. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle Of The Book  
I do not own the PJO series or the HoO series sadly the awesomely awesome Rick Roirdan does. Sorry for any mistakes I have. This is my first fanfiction so... please don't hate. Please leave you criticism just don't be to mean. The story changes from different points of views. Sorry if any of the characters seem OC. Some chapters will be really short. Sorry.  
I hope you like it!

Summary: When Percy and Nico get the goddess of magic ,Hecate, mad she punishes them by plopping them in a book. On a quest to find their way out they come to find that it wasn't a book, but a diary full of secrets that they shouldn't have seen.

**Chapter 1**

**Laysi's P.O.V.**

4 hours and 17 minutes I thought checking my watch. That's how long I've known that I was a Demi-god. Half god and half human. I still haven't been claimed by my godly parent. It was after curfew and I just couldn't sleep. One of the campers or nymphs, Juniper,I think, had told me we weren't allowed to go out after curfew ,but I needed to explore the camp better. I decided to start with the only place I knew: The Stables. I quickly but quietly stepped around the other sleeping campers. They had put me in the Hermes cabin along with all the other unclaimed Demi-gods and Hermes's kids. When I saw the stables I ran into it crashing into someone and falling back. Also knocking him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I didn't plan on finding my self on the ground of the stables, or let alone for anyone to be here. I turned around quickly taking out my sword ready to attack, only to find a young girl groaning on the ground clutching her head. I watched her cautiously as she got up. "I'm so sorry." she repeated over and over quietly. She had long black hair and she was really short. She never looked up once while the apologies left her lips. "It's okay." I muttered to her already starting to walking away. "I'm Laysi!" she said obviously not getting the clue that I wanted to leave. She extended her hand for me to shake, she still hadn't lifted her head, "Nico" I said not shaking the hand she offered. She ,finally, looked up after noticing that I wasn't going to shake her hand. Her bangs covered her eyes.  
"You know your not allowed out after curfew." I said to her, trying to give her a clue to leave.  
"I couldn't sleep" she muttered clearly annoyed I brought that up.  
"...could you show me around the camp?"  
"You're new?" I asked confused, we haven't had any new campers in months.  
"Yeah," she said  
" I got here a couple of hours ago." She sounded so...sad. I wondered why. I started walking signaling for her to follow, and she skipped up right next to me. It was so silent for a moment I thought she wasn't there but as I started to turn and check she spoke,  
"You're not scary." She said. The confusion must of shown on my face because she explained.  
"The other children of Hades I've met are scary and intimidating. You seem nice." I was about to respond when I noticed something: how did she know who my dad was? Unless one of the campers told her... But you can tell she hasn't really talked to anyone.  
" How'd you know who my dad was?"  
Panic struck across her face but only for a second so I didn't know if it was just my imagination. She thought for a moment be for responding,  
"You are only wearing black, your sword is Stygian iron which lots of Hades's kids use, and you don't seem like the type of person who likes _living_ people."  
"You've met other kids of Hades?" She seemed really uncomfortable now. Then it hit me 'other Hades kids?'. That wasn't possible. Unless he broke the oath to not have any children, but something told me that wasn't it.  
"What's that?" She said too enthusiastically pointing at the lake, obviously trying to change the topic. I was about to walk over there when she started running towards it yelling  
" Race you!" I smirked. I was NOT about to lose to a little kid. I Shadow Traveled to it expecting to get there first and had thought I did until I heard her behind me.  
"How'd you do that?" She asked sounding like Annabeth when she was interested in something.  
" How did you get here so fast? That was almost half a mile." I responded amazed. I was starting to like this kid. She didn't look tired or like she even ran. She walked over to the bank and sat down not looking up. Having no idea what I was doing I sat down next to her. For some reason I trusted this kid, and I haven't even known her for more than 30 minutes. We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. She seemed sad now so I tried to start a conversation.  
" I Shadow Traveled"  
"What that?" She said looking up leaving the sadness behind and replacing it with curiosity.  
"I used the shadows to travel" I said explained simply. The look on the parts her face that I could see actually made me smile a bit. After that we had a simple conversation just getting to know each other. It turns out she was 12 so only 2 years younger than me, her birthday is in April and she has no idea who her godly parent might be.  
" Is it your mom or dad?" I asked trying to narrow down the list for her.  
" I don't know." She said and this was what caught me off guard. She was so mysterious... Once you find out one thing she would say something that just starts a new mystery to figure out. There are also lots of topics she avoids I was making a list and in just a 15 minute conversation it was already really long. I could tell this was one of them is I tried something else.  
" What kind of stuff do you like or what are you good at?" I asked  
"I like reading, anything that has to do with water or fire, magic, medicine, leopards...well really just any animal, heights,plants,night, ect."  
I didn't know what to say she basically just named a bunch of the gods with stuff she was good at. Normally you good at anything that has to do with your parent's domain. She looked at me for a second, she was smiling at me quiet mischievously. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laysi's P.O.V.**

I was looking at an unconscious Nico Di Angelo wondering what the heck just happened. One minute he was wide awake trying to help me figure out who my godly parent might be ,and the next he wasn't even moving. I was shaking him trying to wake him when it hit me: _He_ did this, he knocked him out I just had to figure out why. What could he want from the son of Hades I thought to my self. His sword! He had mentioned needing a weapon from all of the children of the Big Three. While I still had the chance I took the sword and hid it the best I could before he woke up. I started splashing water on his face to wake him up, by the fifth splash he started mumbling. I waited until he was fully conscious before saying anything.

"Nico?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know you just blacked out."  
I noticed him reach to his side where his sword should be, and tried not to show any emotion on my face. He looked angry when he realized it wasn't there and I hate to admit it but he looked cute like that, in a dangerous way. Wait _cute_ what am I thinking I barely know this guy! I realized I had zoned out and he was trying to get my attention (how embarrassing).  
"Laysi?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
I blushed at his question and I HATED that he was the one causing this. So I had to stir the conversation off of me.  
"Aren't I the one that should be asking? I mean you are the one that randomly blacked out?" I asks in my best confused voice, hoping to convince him. He seemed to be thinking about it before wanting to say anything. But right before he could say anything something seemed to catch his attention behind me. He seemed annoyed. Really annoyed.  
"Go back to your cabin." He said sternly. For some reason this upset me. I wanted to stay with him. I tried not to show it upset me.  
"Oh! Umm.. Okay I guess. See you later!" Ugh! So much for acting normal. I was walking away from the lake when I heard _his_ voice in my head:  
_"Good job ,maybe you aren't as use less as your parents said."_  
"What do you want?" I asked irritated, I already did one thing couldn't he wait till tomorrow, plus he knew who my parents are but refuses to tell me, to make it worse he didn't even tell me one of them was a god.  
_"Don't forget why you're here: Get them to trust you, take what you and I need ,then leave. It's not that hard. These people don't care about you, they don't even know you. The gods don't care or they would have claimed you. You're not important to them, but to me you are."_  
"I know." I remarked feeling it was true. I don't matter to anyone one here, I don't have any friends or any family it's just me and him it's always been. He took me in and took care of me. In return I do him little favors it's the least I could do, and I will finished this one.  
"Which one do you want next?" I asked eager to just finish and go back home.  
_"Perseus Jackson's. Son of the Sea God."_  
"Perseus Jackson," I said tasting the name in my mouth,  
"Okay. I can do that."  
_"Just remember that his sword is in pen form when his is not using it. It returns to his pocket when away from him. Figure out a way to make sure it stays with you."_  
"Okay." I said walking away. I looked behind me hoping Nico was gone and sadly he wasn't. He seemed to be talking to something defentily not a person. I didn't want to go back to the Hermes cabin in was crowded with so many people there. I hated being crowded. I decided to just go back to the stables until breakfast. I was laying on one of the horses , no Pegasus when I heard Nico's voice .  
"I thought I told you to go back to your cabin." He sounded mad, I didn't want him to be mad. I looked at him for a minute trying to figure out what to say. After another minute I didn't even care if he got angrier with me.  
"If you weren't paying attention when I was talking my godly parent hasn't claimed me. Technically speaking I don't have a cabin."I said putting some of my annoyance into my voice.  
He chucked! And I hate to say this but I was one of the best things I've ever heard. It was low and quiet but musical too. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.  
"I see your point," he said

"but you can't sleep in the stables every day.  
I realized this was true but I was not going to be proven wrong in front of him, at least not yet.  
"Challenge accepted." I replied smugly. I was looking at him straight in the eyes and I could see he was amused, confused and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I'd have to figure that out later. He ,as I've kind of gotten used to, was thinking about it.  
"Then I'll have to stay in here with you." He said causally as if he said this everyday. This caught me off guard. Stay here with me! Part of me was screaming with joy and excitement ,but the other half (the more sane half) was telling me no.I can't be his friend it would only make it harder to betray him. I couldn't let him know about that so I had to agree. I had to find a way to stay away from him.  
"Fine." I said and he looked surprised. Then he smiled. Genuinely smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I was so surprised she said yes. Normally people avoid me. I was the weird Son of Hades, the person that hung out with dead people but she either didn't know about that or she didn't care. I don't know why but part of me was hoping it was the second option. To be honest I had no I idea what I was thinking when I said I'd have to stay with her. She makes me confused, to the point where I can't think straight. I've only felt like with one other person... But she seemed okay with it,as if I was just another friend. I was just about to reply when I saw Percy behind walking behind her this instantly wiped the smile off my face. I hid my face of any emotion.  
"Hey Nico!" Ugh why was he always trying to be nice. I ignored this and turned to Laysi but she wasn't there. She was gone. I was alone with Percy Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Nico!" I called to him smiling. I could have sworn I saw someone with him. He was looking around confused as if he didn't know what he was doing here. "Hey!" I said again trying to catch his attention he just glared at me. We've had a bad relationship his sister's death. I feel so bad about it but I don't know what to do, I've tried to fix our friendship but he just pushes me away. He was still looking around, confused.  
"Need help looking for something?"I asked.  
"Someone, not something." I think he muttered.  
"So... You do need help?"  
"No." He gave me his death glare, which was easy to say one of the scariest things I've ever seen.  
"Hey Nico!" I heard a girl's voice behind me say. I turned around to see a little girl maybe around the age of 8 or 9, she had long black hair and her bangs covered her eyes. I looked up at Nico expecting his to ignore this girl like he did to everyone. What he did shocked me a lot.  
"Hey Laysi. Where did you go?" He asked. He sounded causal but in his eyes you could see the worry he had. It angered me. Who was this girl?! How did she get Nico to like her so easily, when I've been trying for ages! Wait... Why was I mad they've probably known each other long before he met me, but it didn't seem possible. Nico came from the 1900's and she didn't appear to be that old(but then again neither does Nico.) Maybe she was like him. No not possible. Well... Time to get some answers.  
"I'm Percy." I said extending my hand to her.  
"Laysi" she said shaking my hand but it was quick.  
"Your father is the Sea God. Right?" She asked. How did she know that? I tried to remember if I've ever seen her around camp. I never have. This sent thousands of alarms in my head, but this is a camp for half-bloods, she's probably new. Lots of people know me, somebody could have told her about me.  
"Yeah" I replied I had to make this girl my friend. I had to know how long she's known Nico, how long they've been friends, who her godly parent was. Something about her just made me not like her. I had to know why I cared so much. I looked at Nico trying to get is attention but he was staring at Laysi and for some reason this annoyed me. I had always felt confused around him, but this was just extra confusing.  
"Do you guys want to go to the arena?" I asked trying to get more time with them together.  
"Sure"she said. I looked at Nico waiting for him to respond. He was looking at his shoes thinking about it, I saw him look up at Laysi from the corner of his eye when she wasn't looking.  
"Okay" he said already walking away. Laysi followed next running to catch up with him. I was starting to like this girl less and less by the minute.  
"Stop being so irrational,"I told my self "Nico's allowed to have friends." I repeated this until I convinced myself that I had no reason to dislike Laysi. To be honest she seemed pretty nice. I stopped when I got to the arena. Nico was putting Laysi's armor on for her and telling her how to do it. She said something and he laughed. She even got him to laugh! This was just weird: Nico never helped anyone at camp, he never laughs (or smiles), and he just plainly avoids everyone, but he seemed to let this stranger in without even caring! I mentally kicked my self, why was I overreacting. Nico was still a kid (technically a teenager) of course he had friends. It would make sense if you were to look at here she seemed a lot like him: she wore a black shirt under her black sweater, her pants were black too, she had black combat boots with silver spikes on them, but after meeting her she was different from Nico. At least I think, he seemed... happy with Laysi. Like a regular kid, not the serious mean side of him he always shows. I walked up to them and Nico instantly stopped smiling. Laysi must of noticed cause she tried to break the awkwardness.  
"We should probably start!" She said enthusiastically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It was 6:30 in the morning but I already heard a really faint sound of metal clashing on metal. Most people sleep in on Saturdays, so this confused me. I got dressed as quietly as I could trying not to wake my siblings. I ran out to the arena to Nico and Percy practicing. They were both covered in sweat and probably tired, but it seemed neither of them was going to give up. So with my own knife I quickly de-armed them. Only then did I notice the little girl sitting their looking at both of them. She was obviously really short or young and her bangs covered her eyes.  
"Stop it. Both of you." I said sternly and both boys put away their weapons. Nico to his side, and Percy into Riptide pen form and into his pocket. From the corner of my eyes I think I saw the girl looking at Riptide, but when I looked up she was looking at Nico. Then I saw why: Nico was walking straight towards her! I didn't really know anything about him, but I did know this: he hated everyone. What would he do to this girl? I was about to warn him to stay away from her when she jumped up and ran the rest of the way to him.  
"That was so awesome!" She said to him and I looked at Nico expecting him to do something horrible. He didn't he just signaled for her to sit down next to him.  
This shocked me. Since when was he ever nice or let people be around him? I looked at Percy hoping that he could explain this to me, but he was looking at them. He seemed angry and confused. I walked over to him. We had broken up a week ago but we were still friends.  
"Percy?" I asked when I reached him. He finally looked away from Nico and the girl who, shockingly, seemed to be having a conversation, though to quiet for us to hear.  
"What's up?" He asked. He was smiling now but I could tell he was faking it.  
"Who's she?" I asked. He looked at me for a second before responding.  
"That's Laysi. She's new." He said through gritted teeth. He obviously didn't like her. I wondered why.  
"Why don't you like her?" This caught him off guard. He waited again before responding. This wasn't like him. The was acting strange.  
"Why would you assume I don't like her?" He asked. He sounded mad. He was looking at them again. He seemed pained,confused,angry, and sad. What was wrong with him? I wanted to ask but I could tell he didn't want to talk. I walked away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Laysi's P.O.V.**

I saw the girl walk away after talking to Percy.  
"Who is that?" I asked him he seemed uncomfortable. It a moment ,but he answered.  
"Annabeth." He said simply, but I could tell he didn't exactly like her. I could tell it was a touchy subject so I changed the topic.  
"You should get some rest." I said looking at his tired figure. Nico and Percy had started giving me pointers and teaching me the moves, but things got...intense. The training had gone from fake fighting to fighting each with there own reason. I just wish I knew the reasons.  
"Why would I need rest?" He asked. He seemed to have calmed down, but I couldn't be to sure he had his hands in tight fists.  
"You look tired." I stated. He really did, he had bags under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before.  
"Fine. I'll go get some rest." He said kind of sarcastically, but I could tell he was serious.  
"Okay. Good Night." I said and quickly pecked him on the cheek. I got up and walked over to Percy. I know I shouldn't have done that, but my instructions were clear:go to camp, do _whatever_ you need to do to earn their trust, take what we need, leave. Crystal clear instructions. I knew what I was getting my self into, but I knew this was the only way to get close to him. I ran the short distance left to Percy who looked equally as tired as Nico. Tough fight.  
"Hey Percy!" I said which only earned me a confused look from him.  
"Hey." He said, he was obviously mad at me, but at what? This got me mad. I haven't done anything bad to him! Why was he mad at me?! I was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Percy!" I heard Laysi call to me. How did she get here so fast? I hadn't seen her get walk over. I looked over her at Nico. He was staring at her in shock. It was annoying me beyond belief.  
"Hey" I said unable to hide my annoyance. I wasn't mad at her; I was mad at Nico. She obviously heard the annoyance. She looked mad all of a sudden. Then I understood: she thought I was mad at her. I know some people don't think I'm smart, but I am, I'm just always surrounded by smarter than normal smart people. I guess I can see how people could believe I'm not smart, but I am. She was about to say something but I cut her off.  
"Do you want to go to the lake with me?" I asked. She thought about it before the faintest hint of a smile appeared on her lips.  
"Yeah. Okay." And she took off running.  
"Race you!" She yelled back at me. A smile broke across my face as I ran after her. Dang she was fast. When I finally got there she was already sitting by the bank, looking up at me smiling. I stood there panting trying to catch my breathe before I could talk again.  
"You...won" I said still panting slightly.  
"Why did you want me to come to the lake with you?" She asked me. Even though we were both sitting now she still had to look up to look at my face. It was adorable in a childish way.  
"To talk. Get to know each other better." I said truthfully. I did want to know her better,and not just to know about her and Nico's relationship, but because I actually wanted to be her friend. Gods why do my feeling always have to be messed up? I went from hating her, to almost loving her. She looked innocent ( well the parts of her face I could see looked innocent.)  
"Okay." She said slowly. Probably trying to figure out my sudden change in mood towards her. We sat in a bit of an awkward silence.  
" How old are you?" I asked trying to break the silence. Her lips turned into a scowl (why did she keep her bangs in her face? You can't see anything except her lips.). She crossed her arms over her chest before answering.  
" I'm twelve." She said between gritted teeth. Whoa! Twelve. She was really short. I thought she was around... Eight or something not twelve.  
"I know, I'm short." She said smiling now.  
" I can see the shock on your face!" She said giggling now.(A/N for the sake of the book I'll make Percy younger than he actually is.) I was smiling now, just her smiling was enough to make me feel better.  
"How old are you?" She said between giggles.  
"Fourteen" she stopped laughing immediately.  
"You're fourteen?" She said her mouth hanging open a little, and it looked cute.  
"Yeah." I said holding in my laughter from her reaction. It was a minute before she said anything.  
" I thought you were-like- I don't know- seventeen." She whispered. Seventeen? Guess I was taller than I thought. She was looking at me weirdly. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, Then she stood up quickly. I don't know how I knew, but I knew she was panicking. She started running away, back towards the arena.  
"LAYSI!" I yelled after her. I realized it was night already.  
"Wait! Come back!" I yelled running after her. I could still faintly see her, but her black clothes made her blend into the night's darkness. Why was she running away? Was it something I said? She started panicking out of nowhere. I didn't want her to be hurt. I heart clenched at just the thought. Great Aphrodite must be messing with my love life again. She promised me last year she would make it... Interesting. But that couldn't be the answer I told myself. The same way I feel around her, I feel around Nico. Which means Aphrodite isn't messing with my love life because I don't like guys, she wouldn't do that. Would she?  
"LAYSI!" I yelled. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I lost sight of her all together. I ran over to the arena hoping maybe Laysi was there, but she wasn't. Instead Nico was. He was practicing again against a dummy. We only had an hour until curfew. I ran up to him.  
"Nico!" I said getting his attention, I was out of breathe and panting again. He looked at me then around me.  
"Where's Laysi?" He asked.  
" I don't know. We were talking then out of nowhere she started panicking and she ran away." I said.  
"Tell me everything that happened." He growled. I haven't seem him care about anyone this much except for Bianca. What was up with him? I quickly explained what had happened. He looked just as confused as I am.  
"She panicked when she found out your age?" He asked. I just nodded.  
"We need to look for her." I said at the same time he said  
"We have to find her." I don't know why but this made me blush, Nico was looking at his shoes again.  
"Come on," I said "we'll look together". He looked like he wanted to say something against it but quickly muttered an agreement. We ran around the camp for a good thirty minutes before I was convinced we looked everywhere. Pleases any god or goddess that knows where she is or can help us find her please help us I mentally prayed to anyone.  
"Maybe she went into the woods." I said to Nico. His expression told me he had just been thinking the same thing. He was about to answer when a white glow interrupted him.  
"Lady Hecate" Nico and I both said bowing down to her. She just smiled at us. It was Nico that broke the silence.  
"How may we help you milady?" He asked politely despite the fact that we already had a task at hand, but then again he came from the 1900's. He was always polite to girls, it's how he was raised. A gentleman. It was one of those things I loved about him. Admired, I corrected myself. I did not like Nico as anymore than a brother, even if he hated me.  
"Actually Nico, I'm here to help you guys." She said calmly. "I heard your prayer Percy." Nico just looked at me with an expression I didn't recognize.  
"Thank you," I said to her " so, you know where she is?" I asked hopefully. Nico looked up again waiting for the answer.  
"Yes, but for me to tell you, you must give me something in return." I stared at before responding.  
"Anything. I'll do anything." I said sounding confident.  
"I need you to go to The Underworld at get my crown back from Hades." My reaction was not what I excepted.  
"That's going to take days. She could be dead by than. I won't risk having her dead just for your stupid crown!" I snapped at her. Apparently Nico and Hecate weren't expecting that either back that had their mouth closing and opening like a fish. She just glared at me before turning to Nico.  
"Fine then, Nico will you going to your father and get my crown back?" He didn't even think about it as he answered.  
"Sorry, but I agree with Percy on this one." He said walking over to me. We were by the Hermes's cabin now, and Hecate wasn't looking to happy.  
"Fine you won't help me, I'll make sure no one will or can." And with that she grabbed a book in cabin 11 and opened it to the very middle. I saw Hecate wave her hand at us then at the book before she vanished. I turned to look at Nico but he wasn't there. Then I felt like I was carrying the carrying the weight of the sky again.

**A/N Yes I know it's a bit messed up, but I was rushed I'll come back and fix it later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Nico's P.O.V. **

I've been through a lot of weird things trust me, but none of them beat this. I guess I should start with the last think I remember before I explain the weirdness of our situation. The last think I remember is Hecate vanishing before I was teleported here with Percy. I don't know where 'here' is exactly but it couldn't be good. The ground was flat and had the color was old faded parchment. No. Let me correct myself. Everything was the color of old parchment. It all blended in together. I couldn't tell where the ground met the-wall? Sky? I don't know what to call it. To make it worse Percy wasn't even conscious. Not knowing what else to do I sat down, waiting for something to happen; for Percy to wake up, a monster attack. Anything really. Well considering nothing was happening might as well try to sort my thoughts out. Why did it bother Laysi how old Percy was? Why did Percy care all of a sudden? I know he's all heroic like always willing to help, but I can tell it was different. As much as I hate to say this: I was jealous. Why didn't he care about me like that? I already knew he was never like me as more than a friend, but it still hurt. I've had a crush on him. Since I was ten. Four years. Why couldn't I just get over it? Then there was Laysi. I knew how I felt around Percy, but I feel the same way with Laysi. Does that mean I like her too?

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I asked out loud, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone answer.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked behind me. I got up quickly and turned around to see an average height girl looking at me weirdly. She had shoulder length black curly hair, and pinkish-maroon glasses framing her light brown eyes.

"Nico." I said cautiously. She just looked at me. Before stretching her hand out to me.

"Nai daughter of Athena." Whoa. She did not look like a child of Athena. She didn't have the stormy gray eyes,or pretty blond hair all of her children had. Wisdom's daughter. Maybe she knew where we were.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked her. Then I heard Percy groan from behind me. He sat up groggily and looked at his surroundings before finally noticing Nai and I.

"Where are we?" I almost smiled at his question, but it was serious.

"Before I tell you guys I need to know I can trust you. Introduce yourselves, your godly parent, and how you got here." She looked at me first.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades." She gasped a bit, but other than that kept her composure and looked at Percy.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." She furrowed her eyebrows at us.

"Two children of the Big Three?" We quickly explained why we existed.

"This isn't good. I assumed Zeus..." She may have not looked like a daughter of Athena, but she still thought like one. I smiled a bit in spite of myself at the weirdness of this all. Then she seemed to remember something.

"You still need to explain how you got here. It's not...a likely place to end up in." She studied us waiting. I started since Percy didn't. Which was weird cause he normally did the talking.

"We got Hecate mad and she sent us here. Wherever here is." I said looking around. She looked at us for a while more before she sighed and sat down.

"I guess I can trust you guys. Do either of you know Laysi?" She knew Laysi?

"Yeah. Is she here? Is she okay?" I asked hoping for at least some good news.

"Not exactly." She said. Percy asked her why she meant.

"We're inside her journal." She said as if that made any sense.

"What do you mean we're inside her journal?" I asked not believing it.

"We. Are. Inside. Her. Journal." She said slowly as if talking to a kid.

"I know, but...how?" I corrected myself. She sighed in what I assumed was relief that we weren't that dense.

"You were... I suppose I could say cursed here by Hecate." Well...this wasn't good. How are we supposed to get out? I guess Percy was thinking. The same thing because he asked:

"How do we get out?" She didn't seem to happy on responding.

"You don't. I've tried everything, but you can't unless the god that put you here takes you out."

"Do a lot of Demi-gods get put here?" Percy asked.

"No. It's just us. I'm actually surprised that Laysi left her journal out of her sight." She looked around as if waiting for something.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her. She certainly knew a lot about this place. She sighed before responding.

"Fifteen years." She whispered. This is sad. Why would Athena allow her daughter to stay here for fifteen years?

"And... How old are you?" Percy asked. She looked like she was about to cry, but she answered anyways.

"Fifteen." Her whole life. She was crying now. Percy went up and hugged her murmuring soothing things to her. I sat down and Percy followed my lead. Now what are we going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Nai's P.O.V.**

I had to say I didn't think I would ever see a real living person. Or people. I was walking around wondering why Laysi didn't write today. When I saw something appear about half a mile ahead of me. I ran up to it as quietly as I could. Only to learn it wasn't an 'it' but a 'them'. Living people. There are _two living_ people here. One of them was unconscious and the other one was sitting next to him. Then out of no where he asked:

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I thought he figured out I was watching them, so I answered with a question.

"Who are you?" The boy nearly jumped out of his skin. Guess he wasn't talking to me. Oops. Well to late to turn back now. That was how it started, and now I'm here crying into some stranger's arm. When I finally stopped I apologized for the break-down and sat up. I decided to show them how this book thing worked.

"Come on. I want to show you something." I said getting up. They looked at each other for a second before getting up and following me.

"How well do you know Laysi?" I asked hoping I wasn't making a wrong decision by showing them how to read her journal. Her thoughts. Her privacy. Percy answered first.

"We're good friends." He said. Now looking at more closely I could see he looked tired and worried. He must really care about her to look so hard. I looked at Nico waiting for his answer. He was looking at his shoes.

"I know and care her well enough to kill anyone who hurts her." He muttered darkly. He looked just as tired and worried as Percy. I figured it was a good choice to show them how to read the journal. I stopped after a while of silence.

"I wanted to show you how to read her journal. She writes in it everyday. Or at least she did. She didn't write in it today. I don't know why."

"We can read this?" Percy asked.

"Yeah you can write back to her to." This seemed to put them into thought. I don't think they realized it, but they were alike. I held my arm out and slid it across the space in front of me until we were in the very first page. The words were re-writing themselves in front of us to read.

**A/N- I wrote this chapter along with 11 and 12 a while ago, but never posted it. So, this is my St. Patrick's Day present to my readers. I love you guys! **

**March 17, 2014**

**-Laysi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Third Person P.O.V. **

**(A/N: this chapter will mostly be Laysi' journal entries) **

_January 1, 2014 _

_ He gave me this journal to write my thoughts downs. As well as my quests progress. I don't want to write in this. It's stupid. He said it never runs out of pages, so that I could write in it forever. As if I wanted to. I decided that to make it less... Awkward I'll write in it as if I were talking to someone else. I guess I should start with the introduction and all. My name is Laysi. You maybe asking what my last name is but I won't tell you. I don't want to tell you. I am twelve years old. Though I don't think my age matters much anymore. He made me immortal. I still keep count. My birthday is in April. I don't know what day specifically because He never told me. I don't know who my parents are. To be honest I don't want to know who they are either. I've lived with Him since I was two years old. He took me in and took care of me. He's the only person that cares about me. I have no friends, or family. I like to read despite my dyslexia and ADHD. I like being outdoors to, but I normally just stay in. I guess that's all I have to say for now. _

_ -Laysi _

"She's immortal?" Nico and Percy both asked at the same time. They looked away from each other blushing slightly. Nai wondered what was going on between them.

"Yeah." Nai answered. Nico was looking at his shoes again and Percy was running his hand through his already messy black hair. Nai turned to the next one:

_January 2, 2014 _

_It's snowing today. It covered everything in a white cold blanket. I don't know why, but I've always love snow. Maybe it was the coldness. Or the white that seemed stretched out forever. I don't know. I had pancakes for breakfast. He wants me to go and bring Louis back home. Louis was another kid that He took in. He was fourteen years old. I didn't really know him well because he always stayed in his room as I stayed in mine. When I did see him he was nice, funny, and polite. I had to go pick him up because he doesn't go anywhere without me if it's outside of the house. I don't know why. I don't mind though. I was in my room by the book shelf when something quite astonishing happened. I stepped into my favorite reading corner. As soon as I stepped into the shadows I appeared in the dining hall. I think I know what happened, but I'm not quite sure. I read a book on Demi-gods and Gods and I learned a bit about 'shadow traveling'. This is what I think happened. I don't think it's possible though. I'm not a Demi-god. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Gods are real. You know those old Greek and Roman myths you thought were fake. They're real, they live with us still. In fact, Olympus is in Manhattan. The six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. Big shocker right? No? Not really? Whatever._

_ -Laysi _

Nico was smirking at the last part. Percy was thinking about his feelings for Nico and Laysi. Nai wanted to know about what.

"Wait. So, she knows what shadow traveling is?" Nico asked Nai. She nodded and Nico started thinking, then why did she ask him about it? She slide to the next one. No one noticed the whole 'Roman myths are real to' thing.

_January 3, 2014 _

_I just came back from picking Louis up. It was still snowing when we were outside, but the cold didn't bother me for some reason. It never has. I think I've gone insane because it was almost as if the snow were responding to me. Wherever I stood the snow moved to my convenience. I could walk perfectly while everyone else looked as if they were battling gravity. Something else I forgot to tell you is the I have long pitch black hair with bangs that cover my eyes at all times. It wouldn't matter it I were upside down, they would still be in front of the eyes covering them. Why? You may ask. I was getting to that. You see my eyes aren't normal. On my left eye where the white part is supposed to be its black and my iris is a mess it has more than one color. Brown, green, blue, red, yellow, pink, and even purple have some how found a way to fit on the same iris. The other one, my right eye, is black. That's it. The whole thing is black. No irises, no white part. Just black. Like a bottomless pit. Considering no one will ever read this I thought I would give you at least the knowledge of know everything about me and what I know as time comes. After all, we have forever._

_ -Laysi_

'Could she be a child of Khione, the snow goddess? But if she was how could she shadow travel?' Nico was thinking hard, trying to find out who her parent was. Nai was thinking the same thing. No matter how much she got to know Laysi, she was never any closer to finding out who her parents might be. Percy was stealing glances at Nico now. Why can't I stop thinking about them? Percy asked himself.

**A/N- As you guys may have guessed: I have decided to add Percico with Laysi. I just really love the idea do Percico. Hope you don't mind. Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Percy's P.O.V. **

I'm reading Laysi's thoughts. It was obvious she didn't want or expect anyone to read this. She even said it. I wanted to feel bad, but I didn't. I was getting to know her better than I ever thought I would. I was liking her more and more. The whole time Nai was reading I was looking at Nico. I don't know why, I couldn't help it. He looked sort of happy, but sad at the same time. He smiled a tiny bit when Laysi's name was said. As much as hate to admit it I was jealous of her. She got all of Nico attention without even trying. Me and Nico are just friends, I have no reason to be jealous. Why do I have to keep telling my self that? Great. I'm going crazy. Nico was looking at the writing. His black eyes following each and every word. Nai was looking at me strangely but I decided to ignore it. It wasn't until I actually looked at it did I realize that it was in Ancient Greek and translated in English under it. Nai held both arms up and made a pushing motion. The words erased themselves from in front of us.

"I think that was enough for today," she said "come on I'll show you where I normally sleep." She started walking back in the direction we came from. I turned to Nico. I wondered what he was thinking, what he thought about Laysi...about me.

"What did you think about that?" I asked him, might as well try to answer my own questions.

"Reading someone else's thoughts? Weird and a little invading." That was sort of expecting coming from him. He's to polite to do that. Nai led us to this small camp were I guess she lives. It had a big tent and even a small fire. I didn't realize I was cold until I saw the warm fire.

"All you have to do is ask for something and it appears." She said. Cool. "So, I can have whatever I want? I just have to ask for it?" I asked her just to make sure I got it right. She nodded. In my mind I asked

"Can I have blue cherry coke?" And sure enough there it was. I took a cautious sip. It tasted perfect. That was my last thought as I fell asleep on the sleeping bag Nai got for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Laysi's P.O.V. **

I was still running. It's been a day since I ran away from Percy, but I didn't care I was still running. I slowed down to a walk. I could've kept running forever, but there was no point, I knew Percy and Nico wouldn't be able to find me here. I was in a cave I had just found in the woods. I took off my backpack and looked in it. I brought Nico's sword, some water, and a couple of snacks. What I forgot to bring: my journal. I forgot I took it out of my bag. I had to go back and get it. Stupid I know. You spend an entire day running and as soon as you stop you want to run back again. Instead of running I walked the whole way back to camp. Were Percy and Nico looking for me? Did Percy even tell Nico? Was he even looking? I didn't know the answers to the questions, but I just hoped my luck wouldn't mess it up. I'm a jinx. Where ever I go I bring bad luck with me. I make black cats and walking under ladders look like good luck charms. I hid until I knew no one would see me. I made my way to the Hermes cabin and found my journal. I stuffed it in my backpack and went back into the woods and into my cave. It was about one in the morning at least everyone was asleep. I wrote my entry for yesterday and today and fell asleep.

**A/N- Yes I know it's been a while since I've updated, but here it is. Chapter 13. i hope you like it, and I'll be updating my new story by at least Friday. Hope you like it and I love you guys! :)**

**March 24, 2014**

**-Laysi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of something that sounded like scratching on paper. I looked up to see that words were being written. _Laysi_. She's okay! I shook Percy and Nai awake. Laysi wrote two entries today. We all agreed that we could skip the earlier entries for later and focus on the present ones. The first one said:

_March 14, 2014_

_I know it's the fifth-teen, but I had to write this for yesterday. I promised Him I would write about everyday. So here it is: I ran away. I ran away from Camp Half-Blood. I ran away from my quest. Why? You might ask. I ran away from Percy. I couldn't stay there. I was scared of him. Not only was he affecting me in a bad way, but he was going to be the end of me to. I didn't know what to do. So, I ran away._

_ -Laysi _

She ran away because of Percy. I could almost laugh at that. I've run away from camp to because of Percy. But I always came back because of him. I re-read the whole entry and faltered at one part. I looked at Percy, he looked confused. "What does she mean 'he was going to be the end of me'?" I asked him. It took him a while to answer, when he finally did he said.

"Nico I swear on the River Styx that I have no idea what she's talking about." I would have believed him even if he didn't swear. But then what's going on? We looked at Nai who was thinking. She looked worried.

"I'll show you later." She whispered. Show? So, Laysi wrote about it. We read the next one.

_March 15, 2014 _

_ I was in such a rush to write the entry for yesterday I forgot to tell you what I mean, how it happened, and my quest progress. It started exactly 4 hours and 17 minutes after I found out I was a half-blood. I met a boy named Nico Di Angelo. A son of Hades. We got along. And after having time to think about it; I think I like him. I got to know him. He was funny, so at least he had a sense of humour. He understood what it was like to be different from everyone else. And he didn't judge the fact that I was different. He was cute too. He has black hair that wasn't calm, beautiful onyx eyes that were slightly covered by his bangs. He was really pale. I like him. That was the problem. I can't like him. I'm going end up betraying him. Percy. The whole camp( not that I really cared about them a lot.). I almost forgot about that problem. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. God of the sea. The end of Laysi. I should tell you about him first. He has mesmerizing sea green eyes that sort of change shade depending on his mood. He has black hair that was messy. Messy in a good way. He was taller than me (then again, who isn't?). He was funny, cute, and smart. I like him to. That's another problem I can't like him either. I'll only be betraying him. Now the last problem I'm worrying about right now: they were both fourteen. Fourteen! That thought only came to me when I heard him say he was fourteen. I almost didn't remember Nico telling me he was fourteen. That stupid prophecy has decided to show up, and shove it in my face that the two guys I like are going to be the end of me. I remember hearing that prophecy when I was six. I can't stand it. It's ingrained in my memory._

_ A lost child's last breath_

_ A son of sea, a son of death _

_ Together form the end of her _

_ To become more of what they were _

_I know it wasn't exactly given to me, but something about it was practically yelling that it was about me. I didn't bother to hear the rest, because apparently I had a deadline. Despite my immortality something told me it was true. What else could 'end of her' mean? Since then I've done everything in my power to avoid the god of the sea's children, as well as the god of death's kids. Sure I've met a few of Hades's kids, but none of them were fourteen. Oh! I forgot to tell you how I know why they had to be fourteen. After hearing that part I went to my room to try and calm my nerves. When I did, I went back to eves dropping on Him. He was saying something about them having to be fourteen. Now, here I am. At the age of twelve, with two fourteen year old boys being the cause of my ending. I hate that prophecy. That thing has been controlling my whole life. Now you know the story to why I ran away from camp. Why I ran away from Percy. Why I ran away from Nico. Why I ran away from the shit I call my life: the prophecy._

_ -Laysi _

"Guess I don't have to show you now." Nai said monotony clear in her voice. Why would I 'end her'? Especially with Percy. I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes. He was looking at the part of the prophecy Laysi knew. Then he turned to look at me. His eyes clouded with worry, sadness, and something else I couldn't make out. Right at that moment I wanted to look at him straight in the eyes. But I couldn't, without getting lost in those eyes, without feeling like my heart was about to break out of my chest. Without remembering that he would never like me back. Of course luck was never on my side, because at that moment Nai left us alone to 'talk things out'. She left me alone with Percy Jackson..._again._

**A/N. Heyy Heyy you guys! I know it isn't good, but I didn't know how to put my thoughts into words. Sorry I haven't updated things lately, I got caught up with school stuff. I know I said I'll update The Lightning Thief today, but sadly I can't. I swear on the River Styx that I'll try to post the new chapter tomorrow. Sorry again for that. Hope you like it. Wish me luck in my band completion tomorrow and remember: I LOVE you guys!**

**March 28, 2014**

**-Laysi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Nai's P.O.V.**

I could feel the tension in between those two, and as much as I wanted to find out what was going on between them I didn't. Something told me they didn't even know what was going on either. I left with Nico and Percy staring at each other with a faint blush on their cheeks. Awkward.

**Percy's P.O.V (A/N- I know I don't normally change p.o.v.s in the chapter, but I couldn't make the chapter that short.)**

Nico Di Angelo is looking at me. That was my only thought for about two minutes after Nai left . . . before I remembered the prophecy. 'Together form the end of her'? I had no idea what that meant. The only thing me and Nico have ever done together without arguing was this little mission to find Laysi, and even that didn't exactly go as planned. Plus, why would I want to get rid of her? My emotion towards her was remained the same after the lake incident. I like her . . . I think. Nico looked down at his shoes. Why does he keep doing that?

"Do you know what it means?" I asked him. He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"It's a prophecy Percy. No one ever knows what they mean." He said. It was funny, but I didn't laugh. Neither one of us said anything after that, at least not for the next five minutes.

"Do you think she's okay?" Nico whispered breaking the silence. I nodded, even though I had no idea. He sighed. I went over a sat next to him, putting my arm around him in a futile attempt to comfort him. He (luckily) didn't move away from me. His head was on my shoulder and soon his breathing turned deep, telling me he fell asleep. Being contently happy for the moment with Nico, I fell asleep to.

When I woke up Nico's head was still on my shoulder and my head was on his. My heart was beating so loudly I'm surprised it didn't wake him up. Trying not to jostle him to much I picked him up and carried him back to Nai's camp. He was lighter then I thought he would be. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I put him down on his sleeping bag, and before I left, I thought I heard him say (in his sleep), "I love you Percy." Nico would never say that I told my self, but as I thought those words to myself I realized I wanted him to say it. That's when I realized that I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was in love with Nico Di Angelo.

**A/N- Hello, my loving readers! I know, I know it's been _forever_ since I've last updated. I just want you guys to know I'm sorry. I've been getting so caught up in school work. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it almost killed me writing it. seriously . . . Anyways review or PM me about the story or if you have any questions I hope you like this chapter! Remember: I love you guys!**

**April 19, 2014  
**

**-Laysi (sorry, you guys know I have a problem with signing things."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Nai's P.O.V.**

_"I love you Percy."_

Those were the exact words I just heard Nico say in his sleep when Percy put him in his sleeping bag. I don't think Percy heard him because he kept walking over to his sleeping bag. Nico likes Percy. _That's_ what was going on with him, but what about Percy? I looked over at the clock I got from this notebook. According to that it was two in the morning.

After discovering what I just did I couldn't go to sleep, at least not yet. After I was sure Percy fell asleep I slipped out and went for a walk. I wanted to laugh. Of all the people that could've ended up here I got two sons of the Big Three with love problems. That was just one of the reasons why I actually liked them. They were fun, funny, interesting, not dumb but not geniuses, and now they gave me a problem to solve. Could it be my luck was finally lightening up just a bit?

I sat down and looked around everything around looked _exactly_ the same. Same beige color on the ground and endless walls, same way it looked as long as I could remember. I knew Percy and Nico would get out of here eventually, and if I was being honest with my self (which I wasn't) I didn't want them to go. For the first time in my life I can talk to someone, look at someone, help someone. . . Know that I wasn't alone anymore. Part of me hoped that if they did find a way to get out, that they would get me out too. I knew it wasn't possible though. Athena made sure I would never be able to escape. I just wish I knew _why_.

* * *

**A/N- Heyy Heyy! I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I didn't. If you read the A/N on the last chapter it said: I almost died writing it. Someone PM'd me asking how, so here's the story: everyone know about the Fluffy Bunny challenge right? Well my friend and I did it while I was writing the chapter. Except we did it with those gigantic marshmallows that were at least Thrice the normal size. I ended up choking on one for a long time. It was one of the funniest yet scariest moments of my life. Anyways, review or PM about the story, your opinions, or if you have any questions! Remember:I love you guys!**

**April 25, 2014**

**-Laysi**


End file.
